


Make The Worst Seem Better

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Not Actually That Graphic, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava gets hit with a knife meant for Sara. Sara doesn't know what to do.





	Make The Worst Seem Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as graphic, but it isn't particularly violent. For a full list of warnings, see the end notes.

_“Ava!” Sara screams. She sees Ava’s head jerk back in slow motion and the surprised expression on her face turn to a grimace. Ava blinks a few times as she goes down. She lifts her hand up to cover the wound in her chest._

_She runs forward, and it seems like forever before she can reach Ava. She kneels next to her and tries to hold her._

_The knife is embedded deep in Ava’s chest. Sara can see the blood soaking through Ava’s dress shirt. The stain is already almost black._

_“Ava!” Sara yells again. “No!”_

Sara jolts awake in her chair. She looks over at Ava on the bed. Ava is still wearing her bloodstained shirt. Her eyes are shut, and her skin is pale.

“Gideon, any change?” Sara asks tiredly.

“I’m afraid not, Captain,” Gideon says.

“Oh,” Sara says.

“Captain, I’ve been monitoring your dreams, and…”

“I can’t stop seeing her. The knife was meant for me. It should have hit me.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Nate says from the doorway.

“Nate,” Sara says.

“Sara, we’re worried.”

“Yeah, so am I. She should be awake by now,” Sara frets.

“Not just about her. About you. When was the last time you showered, ate, or slept in your own bed?”

“I don’t know!” Sara snaps. “And I don’t care.”

“She’s not going to wake up any sooner because you’re here,” Nate says.

“I can’t leave her,” Sara says. “She got hurt protecting me.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t make it your fault. It’s not like you’ve never took a blow for one of us.”

“That’s different,” Sara says. “Ava was only there because of me anyway. If I hadn’t gotten involved with her, she wouldn’t be here. She’d be, I don’t know, doing paperwork or something.”

“She’s going to be okay,” Nate says. “You’ve done everything you can. And she’ll never regret anything you two have. She wouldn’t have missed a second of it.”

“Thank you, Nate,” Sara says as a dismissal. Nate looks back at her as he leaves, but he doesn’t see her chest heaving or the tears falling onto Ava’s cool hand.

“Wake up, please,” Sara pleads quietly. She presses Ava’s hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. Her whole body shakes when she touches it to her cheek.

“Come back to me or I’m going to stuff your goddamn bureau protocol handbook down your throat and feed you to a dinosaur,” Sara says, trying to imitate her usual level of sarcasm and bite, but her voice is shaking too much to sound threatening.

“Which handbook?” Ava mumbles.

Sara sits up mid-sob. “Ava! You’re awake!”

“There’s seven volumes of the handbook.”

Sara buries her face in her hands. She wipes some of the tears off. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was worried.”

Ava opens her eyes when she hears Sara’s voice crack. “Captain, you look like a mess.”

“Never get hurt again, please,” Sara begs.

“I’ll do my best,” Ava promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood, violence, knives, medbay
> 
> I cried writing this even though I knew that Ava was going to wake up.


End file.
